You Yellow Rat Bastard
by Azure K Mello
Summary: COMPLETE! James and Sirius take a trip to NYC's most famous vintage store SLASH
1. Yellow

Title: You Yellow Rat Bastard. Writer: Azure K Mello Disclaimer: Yes it all belongs to me. Hey look, gullible's written on the ceiling. Challenge: posted at SiriusXJames by Prongs. Rating: strong PG-13 Word Count: 261  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I hate you."  
"No you don't."  
"Yes, I do."  
"James, do be quiet."  
"Only you would drag me to a store called Yellow Rat Bastard."  
"You came willingly."  
"I thought it was a club. Who the hell shops here anyway? The homeless and blind?"  
"And middleclass teenage girls from the suburb. Stop being silly, James, the homeless don't have enough money."  
"Didn't you say that today would be the highlight of our stay in this godless city?"  
"Are you really hating New York that much?" asked Sirius looking tired and sad. He leaned against the door of the changing room stall. "I thought you would like it, all the hustle, and bustle, and club drugs."  
James' face softened. "I do, I'm just being sullen," he said looking down at the shirt Sirius had forced him to try on. The fifty's geometric pattern hurt his eyes. "So this is the most famous thrift shop in the country?"  
"Not thrift, vintage."  
"It's a good thing I love you, Mr. Black," said James capturing Sirius' mouth. "Do I have to buy this hideous thing?"  
"I think it's cute on you. It makes you look all endearing and awkward," Sirius said with a pout. "Anyway, you picked out what I'm buying."  
"Yes, but you like go-go boots."  
"They're combats."  
"Sigh, they're go-goes, get over it."  
"Shut up, baby."  
"Make me."  
"Let's go skating at Rockefeller." The statement successfully stunned James into silence. With a smug smile Sirius exited the changing room leaving his lover to puzzle out whether it had been a bona fide threat. 


	2. Skating

Title: You Bastard, There are Hazards to Ice Skating Sequel to: You Yellow Rat Bastard Write: Azure K Mello Disclaimer: I borrowed my ice skates from a girl named Jess, I borrowed my characters for JKR. Big props to Armistead Maupin for a stolen tone. If you haven't read Tales you are seriously missing out. Dedicated to the person that told me that Quaaludes were a drug of the eighties and it was time I moved on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I hate you."  
"How many times must I tell you that you don't?"  
"I'm cold, Sigh." James said.  
"You'll warm up once were on the ice," replied Sirius who was running in place, his breath was a cloud in front of him.  
"Hold me?" asked James and was instantly enveloped in warm arms. "Do you remember what happened last time I tried to skate?"  
"Is that what this is?" asked Sirius pulling back slightly. "You think your going to make an ass of yourself? For Christ's sakes James, you are so self-conscious. So you aren't as agile on the ice as you are on a broom, big fucking deal. No one here knows you, no one will know that the great James Potter fell on his arse. Your tow left feet won't get you noticed, baby. Lighten up, have some fun." He kissed James' forehead.  
"I'm pissing you off aren't I?"  
"No, I'm just cold too." Said Sirius wrapping his arms back around James.  
"Wanna go back to the room, we can warm up, and hey! I have a bag of poppers!"  
"Poppers? You belong back in Yellow Rat Bastard, they're the drug of the seventies. Allow me to drag you kicking (and possibly screaming) into this decade by introducing you to 'ludes when we get back to the room. But 'ludes are better if you're exhausted."  
"I know of better physical exertions that could tire us out." Said James in a soft purr.  
"Yes, love, but it will get us arrested if we do that here and I still want to get a closer look at the Christmas tree."  
"I love Christmas, have I properly thanked you for this trip?"  
"Twice before breakfast," said Sirius with a smirk.  
"Ya know what else I love?"  
"Me," replied Sirius. The statement was said with no hubris nor was it a question, it was simply a statement of the truth.  
"That's right." The line was slow moving but they were nearing the front.  
"So what are Lily and Harry doing for Christmas?"  
"Lily and Remus were going to Tobago. We got Harry the cutest little swimsuit."  
Sirius thought it was refreshing that James and Lily had such a healthy relationship. They had been told they had to marry at age ten because of some prophecy. They had hated each other through out adolescence looking forward to their loveless marriage. But somewhere in their late teens the two had realized that they were good friends and that if they were to be forced to marry one another it wouldn't be the end of the world. They had gone to bed together once and once only after a party and were quite drunk. The result had been the love of their lives: the birth of their son Harry.  
Suddenly dusk fell and the tree lit up. James sighed, "God, isn't that beautiful?" he leaned back against Sirius's broad chest. "I hope we get on the ice soon, I'm bloody freezing." Sirius smiled into James' hair but said nothing. Christmas carols were pumping out of someplace hidden and he was enjoying all the sounds around him. Finally they stepped out onto the ice. James took a few hesitant sliding steps before feeling comfortable enough to let go of the wall. He glided for a moment and turned back to Sirius, "You're right. This isn't too hard." He smiled widely and skated backwards for a moment. "This is great." Sirius smiled and held him around the waist. Spinning him around he kissed James full on the lips. They looked at the tree together and smiled. Suddenly in the blink of an eye James found himself on his arse.  
"How the hell did you manage that?" asked Sirius trying so hard not to smile. "We weren't even moving." He lost it and started to laugh. He couldn't help it, James was cute when pissed off.  
"Sigh," said James, "Ya know how when it's cold your eyes tear a little?" Sirius nodded not seeing where this was going. "You've got eyeliner all down your face."  
"Oh do shut up, love." Said Sirius but James had stopped the laughter. 


End file.
